F.L.U.D.D.
The Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device, better known as F.L.U.D.D. or FLUDD (called PUMP in Japan), is a water pack from Super Mario Sunshine. Mario uses it to spray things, such as graffiti. He also uses it to hover in the air for a short period of time. It was created by Professor E. Gadd as revealed in Pinna Park. Usage Mario first finds the F.L.U.D.D. in Super Mario Sunshine. Mario uses F.L.U.D.D. to spray and clean the goo found on the island, or in some cases, defeat enemies. When the tank is empty, Mario merely has to enter a body of water to refill the F.L.U.D.D. Appearance Mario first encounters F.L.U.D.D. on the ground of the Delfino Airstrip. When he walks over to F.L.U.D.D., it introduces itself to Mario before he puts it on; the player is then shown a tutorial video detailing how to use it. From this point on, Mario carries F.L.U.D.D. around on his back and has access to it throughout the rest of the game. However, there are certain situations in the game when F.L.U.D.D. will be unavailable to the player. For example, it is taken by Shadow Mario every time Mario enters a secret level that has not been cleared at least once. It is also taken by Shadow Mario in Episode 3 of Pianta Village though in this case the mission involves finding a way around the fiery goop that covers the entire village and retrieving F.L.U.D.D. After Mario defeats both Bowser and Bowser Jr. in Corona Mountain at the end of the game, Mario and Princess Peach fall through the air and land on a small island on the west side of Delfino Plaza. When Mario locates F.L.U.D.D., laying on the ground a few feet from him, it is shown to be damaged and malfunctioning, asking Mario if "it was of assistance" before it shuts down completely. Shortly after, at Sirena Beach, several of the Toads that accompanied Mario and Peach to the island present them to F.L.U.D.D., who has been fixed Nozzles Squirt Nozzle The most basic and default nozzle. It allows Mario to shoot water at enemies. Hover Nozzle A nozzle that comes with the Squirt Nozzle at the beginning of the game. It allows Mario to hover in the air for a short time. Rocket Nozzle A nozzle which Mario has to find in different levels in order to use it. It allows Mario to shoot up high into the air. However, he will fall back down without hovering. Rocket Nozzles can be found inside red Nozzle Boxes. The Rocket Nozzle can be helpful in cases such as trying to get an item that is high up. Turbo Nozzle Another nozzle which Mario has to find in different levels in order to use it. It allows Mario to run at an extremely fast speed on land or swim at an extremely fast speed in water or under the water. However, turning is difficult when using this Nozzle on land, and they use water quickly. Turbo Nozzles can be found inside gray Nozzle Boxes. It cannot always be found in places such as Sirena Beach, and Pinna Park. The Turbo Nozzle also is found in hidden places, like in Gelato Beach. It is found hidden somewhere up on the hillside by the poles. Appearances and F.L.U.D.D. in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] *F.L.U.D.D. appears on the Isle Defino court in Mario Power Tennis, and also in the "Tic-Tac-Glow" mini-game. *A F.L.U.D.D.-like item also appears in the Arcade game, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. *F.L.U.D.D. is also Mario's Special Down move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. *F.L.U.D.D. also appears in the Home Run Derby minigame in Mario Superstar Baseball. *In Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2, there are several water and fire-spouting nozzles that resemble F.L.U.D.D.'s nozzle, despite being blue or red (respectively) instead of yellow. *The F.L.U.D.D. returns as Mario's special down move in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Category:Mario Category:Mario characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl moves Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Mario items Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U moves Category:Mario power-ups Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate moves Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits